


This weight on my hands

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Terra is all worried cuz Ravens hands are cute and hers arent, self-perception, what a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “It doesn’t feel…weird? Touching my hands, I mean.”Raven just shrugged and didn’t stop holding her hands.Post-Events onMind me. Can stand alone.sapphic september 2018:9. (holding handsor "i can’t imagine what my life would have been like without you.”)





	This weight on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after the events on my other TT fic "Mind me" but it's not necessary to read it to understand this.
> 
> i'm a sucker for my childhood ships, like, my gay ass couldn't be stopped by the concept that she didn't knew what shipping was at the time, she did it anyways.can you believe me, what a badass lol like this is pretty self-indulgent, but well, everything i write is like that no problems here.
> 
> oh, boku no hero's concept that quirks shape the body that is going to use it is fucking boss, okay?. i love it. that your whole body accommodates since birth for your powers is amazing and very fascinating, it changes the view on biology and society in a lot of ways and i live for it. also, i love teen titans so i needed to work with it for this.
> 
> hope u enjoy it!!!

Terra looked at her hands, weirdly. These hands, with their calluses and their scars, were holding Raven’s hands with ease. Raven was still with her eyes closed.

She had gotten hurt really bad on her hands in an early battle on the city, Raven had set her apart from the group to heal her. She trusted her, or well, she trusted in Beast Boy who had given her a thumbs up when she saw her leaving with Raven. So, she knew Raven wasn’t trying to hurt her more or fuck up a little more with her already fucked up memories.

They were sitting cross-legged in the living room, her hands joined, forming a little circle. Terra felt unsettled, honestly.

Raven talked out of nowhere. “What’s the matter?

Terra almost jumped out of surprise but responded nonetheless. “It doesn’t feel…weird? Touching my hands, I mean.”

Even when it was easy to tell from corporeal expression alone what any person was thinking, Raven was extremely different in that matter. She wore her heart exactly where it should be, hidden from any suspicious suspects that could use it against her, even from her own friends. She only showed it when it was extremely necessary or when her friends needed it. So, that ended in Raven being or extremely honest or an incredibly good liar.

Raven just shrugged and didn’t stop holding her hands.

Terra couldn’t stop thinking about it. Raven’s hands felt so smooth and soft, and they were really delicate. It was painful the incredible difference between her hands. Terra felt a little too self-conscious about her hands, she needed to admit it.

Her hands were big and rough, pretty dry too. She couldn’t think of anyone enjoying touching her hand. Maybe Beast Boy. But Beast Boy was just a cutie pie who wanted everybody to be accepted, he would not like her hands, he was just like that.

Starfire was like that too. Cyborg's hands were robotic, no senses there, he wouldn’t know if her hands were bad. Robin was, well, Robin. She wouldn’t dare to take his hand, she respected him that much.

Raven didn’t move in that time. But she seemed to hum a little at her and Terra looked up from their joined hands at Raven, addressing her concentrated expression.

“You know why I don’t care about your hands being like they are?”

“Uh, no!”

“Do you want to know?”

“God, yes! I’d been asking myself that for like, forever.”

Terra could swear that Raven almost smiled at her, but as quickly as it appeared, it left. Raven didn’t open her eyes but continued. “They are powerful, Terra. All that they are made off show that.” Terra blinked, not quite understanding. Raven seemed to sense that because she continued explaining. “I actually like your hands a lot. They show hard work and experience, they show what you had been through. You…did bad thing with those hands, too. But you what?”

“You still chose to be gentle. You’d used those hands to tickle Beast Boy until he was rolling around and he was disgustingly happy all day. You’d used those hands to pet to Silkie, so delicately that now he likes you the most. You’d used those hands to guide people in danger to safety and the list goes on and on. You could still be doing so much wrong with those hands, Terra. But you chose to be gentle with them.”

Raven opened her eyes, looking directly at her. Terra was blushing, Raven was smiling the tiniest of smiles. “That’s why I don’t find your hands “bad” or “disgusting”. Nobody does. They are powerful hands that chose to be gentle, I think that is the most beautiful thing one could have.”

Terra didn’t react, she just looked at her with her mouth kind of open and her cheeks fairly red. She didn’t even react when Raven finally let go of her hands and stood up to walk away.

She just sat there, until she looked down at her hands.

For a reason she couldn’t comprehend, her hands felt lighter, easier to bear, easy to use.

Terra smiled with determination, closing her hands in fists and feeling pumped out of nowhere.

She felt as if she could take the world with her hands.

She felt powerful

She felt like herself.

Behind her, Raven smiled and returned with the other titans. Her job there was done.

**Author's Note:**

> look at them!!!! my girls having the relationship that they deserve yasssss. i live for this. i mean, raven is an empath, how can she not act on it sometimes? damn, and terra and her heavy hands like rocks bitch i need some hands symbolism.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
